


Soundwave Squared

by CaffeinatedPokedex



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arts, Better Than Canon, Deception, Digital Art, Gen, Generation Gap, Humor, old vs new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedPokedex/pseuds/CaffeinatedPokedex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soundwave from G1 meets Soundwave from tfp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave Squared

This was made for a challenge on DeviantART "A character meets itself from another generation" This is exactly how the meeting of G1 and TFP Soundwave would go down. I know it because the other universe's Soundwaves were busy stalking this meeting and I have a dvd of the meeting in its entirety... ~~I wish...~~  It would be pretty epic to have...

~~~~

G1 was so much harder to draw and shade for me o.O

I would have figured tfp to be, but whatever XD


End file.
